epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DennisRocking/Dennis' Rap Battles: Mandela VS Lincoln
Welcome to the rebooted Dennis' Rap Battles. These are written with a beat, but presented without. They are meant to take rap battles back to their roots of simple, easy to listen to, fun battles. The range of characters can be anything, and I plan to have six battles this season. Welcome back. Lyrics: Dennis' Rap Battles! Nelson Mandela! VS! Abraham Lincoln! BEGIN! Nelson: This honorable man is here to not act good. Get the press! This pres is about to get burned like a pass book. I wanted to help the people in my land. But now I'm going to segregate one man. This frontiersman hillbilly's already a mess. His politicans gonna have to give a "Gettys-bury-him Address." Don't need tattered clothes and spirits to feel burnt. This gift horse's getting spurned, getting dollar for Spielberg! This frill man, oh my, dressed up in a bowtie. Tall and skinny white guy, I'm in a fight with President Bill Nye! Now I won't invalidate a white man, surely not! After all, inequality is all that I boycott! I set framework, I bet you're afraid of death as a dad. Oh come now, Lincoln...not even a Tad? Having coin in his purse doesn't make a rich man. But it'll be hard to fail worse here than you did in Richmond! Abraham: Welcome to America, my fellow man, a land of freedom. Now someone get this poor prison rat a plate to feed him. Oh! That's Nelson Mandela, the South African Darth Vader! His mindless sheeps scream "Savior", I know a dictator! This public can do anything by the power of this republican! There's a bar of liberty, see, and you're under it! I make valiant events happen, got the passion! Your malice-half talent wouldn't fly in my ballot. You flowed! You failed! Of the people, by the people, for the people, 50 under my belt! And I'm hitting you with every single one, bro! Call this some star-studded beats rolling coast-to-coast! Aye, I am lean and mean! Like the Court I helped appoint, I keep it Supreme! I uphold this country, so please get out of my hair. If a wrinkly african man's the worst to beat, I ain't scared! Nelson: Xhosa rocks houses, better take that as a sign. Don't see YOU having a Nobel Peace Prize. I'm the Father of the Nation, get with the times! George stole it from you. You're also 15 down the line! I'll be honest with you, Abe, what do you know of constitution? I chill with the Non-aligned Movement, I know what I'm doing! I'd say something 'bout your country, but it'd be boring! Would try to turn your House Divided, but your folks did it for me! Your tragic end is not your best trait. When it comes to shot-through-the-head presidents, I prefer JFK! Getting Grant to do your dirty work, your role gives its own words. Yet your slot as I see it lies strictly at 43rd! Apartheid ripped apart hides of the men inside of a black mind. I drew the line in due time, you don't know what's inside mine! If you think that was your best, you should get it in check. Didn't see yourself getting wrecked? Blame the Mandela Effect. Abraham: Now now, Hamlin, let the man rap. Whilst I prepare more venom than an Anti-war democrat. Well, hell, this man must've taken it hard. Guess his last resort was to yank out the race card. I was elected to the House of Representatives, not just by luck. So let me represent how much you suck! I'm an idol of a nation! My face is on a mountain! Stop fighting! You Marx-inspired lunatic, keep rotting on that island! Preliminary Emancipation Proclamation, heard of it?! Never again in these states was slavery a burden! I'm like Zeus in my memorial, this is a case for a lawyer. I wouldn't call you honorable! You're a voyour! I run these railroads! I get it down day-to-day. Freeing, layin' peaceful tariffs, ask the hombres! You're a socialist and nationalist, yet from all the signs. I see no good nation 'nor socialness, I should get with the times? Getting whipped like this must make you a little bitter. But from what I know, you're experienced with victors. I'll show this gorilla guerilla warfare, see how he fares. You know as well as anyone else that combat ain't fair! Should've brought the Umkhonto we Sizwe. Because without third-party proxies you can't beat me! A white party is racist, it's spoken of often. But if this is the best you got, I don't want a black man in office! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! DENNIS' RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts